Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/14 August 2012
11:54 <1999bug> I am in Walmart ._o 11:56 <1999bug> Hey DH 11:56 Getting LEGO? 11:56 o/ 11:57 o/ 11:57 <1999bug> No 11:57 Wait.... 11:57 WHy does it smell stongly of cinamon in this room? 11:57 *strongly 11:58 <1999bug> I did buy a Friends set for my niece. 11:58 :) That's nice. 11:58 WHich one? 11:58 You have a niece. Cool, I guess 11:58 <1999bug> Cinnamon Challenge? 11:58 <1999bug> The cafe/diner 11:59 Cool. 11:59 No. 11:59 <1999bug> Indeed I do 11:59 It's really wierd. The scent wasn't here earlier. 11:59 <1999bug> Slow typing .___. 12:01 My walmart separated the LEGO into three separate places. 12:02 <1999bug> Mine too 12:02 Where do you guys live? 12:02 "The girl LEGOs, the new LEGOs, and the deleted LEGOs"- stupid walmart dude\ 12:02 Deleted LEGOs? 12:03 Who even says that? 12:03 How many girl sets are there besides Friends? 12:03 <1999bug> That's how mine are separated 12:03 None. 12:03 Bug- :O 12:03 Wow. 12:04 <1999bug> Ohio 12:04 Pennsylvania. 12:04 New Jersey. 12:04 Mine are all in one place. 12:04 EAST COAST FTW! >:D 12:04 Ya!!! 12:05 >:D 12:06 Anyone planning on joining NBS's SW F:12 ting? 12:06 Nah, I probably wouldn't do anything after a week or two anyway. 12:07 So is mine. 12:07 The SW thing only lasts for like 3 or 4 days. 12:08 The cost of the Movie E.T. = $10 12:08 The cost of the Movie E.T. with a Spaceship = $150. 12:09 o_o 12:09 I has it. 12:09 Jk. 12:09 Who would really pay $140 for a little plastic spaceship? 12:10 A lot of people. 12:10 It's a collector thing. 12:10 But personally I would buy this: 12:10 (no way I would though) 12:11 http://www.amazon.com/Marvel-Cinematic-Universe-Assembled-Collectors/dp/B0083SBMGW/ref=pd_cp_mov_2 12:12 Well if that's what you like. 12:13 It comes with a cube! That lights up! ... 12:13 Now I understand why some people pay a lot of money for these things... 12:13 Hello. 12:14 :P 12:14 o/ 12:14 Hey Neo! 12:14 How are you? 12:15 Pretty good. 12:15 WBU? 12:16 I'm well. 12:36 weknrekljfd 12:36 http://LEGO.wikia.com/wiki/Brad_Doodlebomb?useskin=oasis&cb=9345 12:36 lo; 01:03 hi Guys 01:03 o/ 01:03 can i promote a Wiki here? 01:04 Which Wiki? 01:04 Custom Fig, a recently created 01:04 And do you mean here on this chat or on the actual Wiki? 01:05 Custom Fig is a Wiki recently created 01:06 Unless it's to the point of spam, go right ahead. 01:08 Guys, who would like to join to the Wiki? 01:08 i'm getting mad. It's been more than a week now. ._. 01:08 my account is still not unblocked from Wikia 01:09 Guys, who would like to join to the Wiki called Custom Fig? 01:09 Please don't advertise 01:10 <1999bug> @MSD: Since when do they block people to change names, anyway? 01:10 they have always done 01:10 it 01:10 so that the user does not do any actions 01:10 <1999bug> He asked to advertise 01:10 hi guys 01:10 oh ok 01:10 hi 01:10 wuzzup 01:10 <1999bug> Not much. Brb 01:12 i made a new limps of legos episode its the 3rd its called The Fail On A Cars History 01:14 hello 01:15 ? 01:15 <1999bug> @MSD: They never told me anything about a block, they just told me it would take a few business days 01:15 <1999bug> Hi 01:15 Really? 01:15 <1999bug> Indeed 01:16 well, now i'm really mad ._. 01:16 <1999bug> I think they neglected to do it because I changed my email the next day 01:16 Ok 01:16 here is the link 01:17 http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=331987483558088 01:17 <1999bug> You'd have to ask someone who has had their name changed 01:17 ok 01:20 hi everyone! 01:20 o/ 01:20 hey i was wondering what the whole roblox hero factory 01:20 game was about? 01:21 i dont really know what roblox is :/ 01:23 back 01:24 did you see my question? 01:24 hi 01:25 brb 01:25 brb 01:49 Hi 01:52 I just watched 3 great Doctor Who episodes :D 01:53 The chat is a bit dead, isn't it? 01:53 :/ 01:53 yes 01:53 Well then 01:53 and that's why i'm gonna leave! :P 01:54 :S 01:54 I have the Doctor Who theme stuck in my head :D 02:00 ... 02:00 Hey 02:09 If anyone wants to enter a contest, got here: 02:09 User_blog:Munchman14/Contest_1:_Space_is_the_Place 02:10 o/ 02:10 Hi 02:10 o/ 02:10 So, just any sort of Space-related MOC? 02:11 For the contest? 02:12 Ya, anything Space or futuristic. 02:12 Hi DH 02:12 Bye dH 02:13 * DH 02:13 :P 02:13 Hey Darth o/ 02:13 Hi DH 02:13 XD 02:13 Hey! 02:13 I finished the figs. 02:13 Oh! The Incredibles ones? 02:13 o/ 02:13 I might enter the contest if I can, Munch 02:13 Ya. Not all of them but 4 of them. 02:13 The easy ones :P 02:14 but I have school coming soon, so I might not :/ 02:14 idk yet 02:14 Lemme upload 'em. 02:14 :D 02:14 Okay 02:14 If they're good enough, can they go in the gallery? 02:15 Yeah 02:15 02:15 and 02:16 I couldn't do a toungue so I did a tooth. 02:16 Are they ok? 02:16 Apart from the ears, I like Jack-jack the best 02:17 Really? 02:17 I'd say Jack-Jack was the worst. 02:17 Knock Knock? 02:18 Nobody's home. :P 02:18 :) 02:18 um, Who's there? 02:18 Doctor 02:18 Har Har. Doctor Who 02:18 :D 02:18 correct 02:18 :D 02:20 :P 02:21 Jeyo, you were in the F:12 Olympics right? 02:21 Mythrun! 02:22 Hey Myth 02:22 Yeah I was 02:22 User_blog_comment:NightblazeSaber/F12:_Celebration_VI 02:22 New thingg. 02:22 Yeah, check the comments :P 02:22 I doin't know yet who I want to join though 02:22 *don't 02:23 Later guys. I've got dvds to watch :p 02:23 Alright o/ 02:23 o/ 02:26 Hi 02:27 That was to be expected 02:28 usually when he comes on and says nothing, he leaves within seconds. :P 02:30 :P 02:32 ... 02:33 Hey Jag o/ 02:33 Hey, Jag 02:33 o/ 02:35 um...Okay. This arrive-stop-leave thing is getting sort of annoying 02:35 MT do you like KKII? 02:37 KKII? 02:37 Knights' Kingdom II 02:37 It's ok 02:37 No the best 02:37 *not 02:38 hmm. I wonder if you like BIONICLE...? 02:38 :P 02:38 :P 02:39 refreshing in progress. :P 02:39 aaaw yeah 02:39 :P 02:40 My Halo is rusty... 02:40 EVA helmet? 02:40 Yup 02:40 Yes! :D 02:40 Much better in Halo 3, aka, this version. :P 02:40 He has security shoulders, scout chest and EVA helmet. :P 02:41 I know that just from looking at him. xD 02:41 I scared them off.:P 02:41 I wouldn't have been able to tell 02:41 :P 02:41 I play a lot of Halo. :P 02:42 I know helmets well but only a bit of the rest of the armour 02:42 Yeah, I know helmets best too 02:42 Probly because it's the coolet part 02:42 yeah 02:42 :P 02:43 *coolest 02:43 You ever played halo? 02:43 a little 02:43 Or do you watch Red vs Blue? 02:43 Ok 02:43 I mainly watch the cutscenes of the Games xD 02:43 :P 02:43 i don't have them, you see 02:44 when I do play them, it's at friends' houses 02:44 I have the newest 02:44 :P 02:44 And one of the oldest. xD 02:44 ? 02:44 Halo games 02:45 Anyways... 02:45 That was dumb of me 02:45 to not see that 02:45 :] 02:46 gtg now :( 02:47 Bye o/ 02:50 Hey guys 02:50 o/ 02:50 Hey Jeyo and MT 02:50 I saw the latest TRON: Uprising Episodes, Jeyo 02:51 Working on my Dareth figure. 02:52 Does this look messed up? User_blog:Captain_Jag/F12:_Reviewer_Regiment 02:52 @Darth ikr?! 02:52 Why is the comments bar above the Popular Blog Posts 02:53 Ikr.... 02:53 I made a Darreth figure 02:53 I wanna see. :P 02:53 Darreth=Best ninja 02:54 :P 02:57 I was hoping Dareth was accepted into the Ninja team so I could see him every episode. :P 02:58 Yeah XD 02:59 back 02:59 You did? 02:59 Finally! 02:59 @LSC 02:59 Hey Jeyo 02:59 o/ 02:59 Yeah 02:59 o/ 03:00 up until price of Power? 03:00 o/ 03:00 Ugh, I have to go again. 03:00 :( 03:17 Well, I'm (finally0 back 03:17 *) 03:18 Aw, DH left 03:18 But you two are here :) 03:18 Hello? 03:18 LSC, check chat! 03:20 I be here 03:20 Sort of 03:20 Ah! You be here :P 03:20 Where be LSC? 03:20 Idk 03:20 He be there. :P 03:21 xD 03:21 We be here 03:21 Oh 03:21 he be there 03:21 I'm here 03:21 :D 03:21 XD 03:21 Oh Hy o/ 03:21 *Hey 03:21 LSC now be here! 03:21 So yeah I saw the rest of Isolated and saw Price of Power 03:21 Beck turned evil! 03:21 Awesome 03:21 D: 03:21 hpw was it? 03:21 :P 03:21 *how 03:21 Beck turned evil 03:21 Yeah 03:21 He got this secret weapon 03:21 from this scientist 03:21 Yup 03:21 Tron told him to destroy 03:21 Shaw 03:22 Oh you already saw it? 03:22 Yeah 03:22 How? 03:22 Turns out the one I haven't seen yet is being released in october 03:22 Ah 03:23 It was going to air Aug 2nd but they changed it 03:23 My Character died in Blood Moon, but before he died, I bought the Body Armour which gives you +3 life, but I don't think Cligra added it to my life yet 03:23 So, I'm probably still alive 03:23 With 3 health 03:23 XD 03:23 They changed it? 03:23 Why?!?! 03:24 I know it's annoying! 03:24 The episode will be in two parts 03:24 Scars 03:24 D: 03:24 You've seen the trailer, right? 03:26 Yeah, I think so 03:26 They released a new trailer 03:26 Let me find za linksa 03:27 Heresa: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDbH9C_9je4&feature=plcp 03:29 :O 03:29 COOL 03:30 lol: http://www.youtube.com/user/ESPL3Y?feature=plcp 03:30 (The Video) 03:31 :S 03:31 What? 03:31 I didn't quite get it 03:32 "Get Slapped"? 03:32 Neither did I 03:32 Lol 03:32 But he takes the Care Package and then jumps off and shoots the guy 03:32 :P 03:32 Yeah :P 03:32 I don't know what is wrong with his controller though 03:33 He kept looking in his Sniper every millisecond 03:33 Yarr 03:38 Pavel: Could you imagine what you and I could do? Together? 03:38 *Paige jerks control* 03:38 *Pavel smacks against windscreen* 03:38 Paige: Oops 03:38 xD 03:38 :P 03:39 XD 03:42 79003_An_Unexpected_Gathering 03:42 Mm...I saw a better version of Bag End in Brick Journal 03:43 Though I will admit it's very nice 03:44 Yeah 03:44 I like it 03:44 Hey Munchman! 03:44 o/ 03:44 :D 03:44 o/ 03:44 Hey Munch o/ 03:44 o/ 03:44 Detailed inside 03:46 Yeah 03:50 ... 03:51 (We're talking about bag End from the Hobbit) 03:51 WHAT. THE. HECK. 03:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxjf2y0AE9g&feature=related 03:52 (Fast forward to 0:50) 03:52 O_O 03:52 ... 03:52 Hi Lol 03:53 Hi Lol 03:54 I got 91 gold bricks in Lego batman 2 dc super heros 03:55 Or 92 03:55 Nice 03:55 Nice 03:55 Brb I need to take a bath 03:56 Ok then. 03:57 Okay 03:57 LSC PM 03:58 User_blog:NightblazeSaber/F12:_Celebration_VI?s 04:03 WHAT?! 04:03 Yup 04:03 COOL 04:03 another event :) 04:03 Wait what's CIS? 04:04 Conferacy of independant Systems 04:04 The Separatists 04:05 The droids 04:06 Yeah, just saw that 04:07 Im back 04:07 Hi 04:08 I like the clone 04:08 Clones 04:10 Who has Lego batman 2 04:11 It cost like 90$ for me 04:11 I don'tsa 04:13 I really dont know how to get Marthin man hunter In real bricks 04:14 I have bane from 2013 04:15 I don't have LB2 04:15 I have the Demo for 3DS 04:15 I want it very badly though 04:16 Well I got rip off 04:16 90$ for lb2 for wii 04:17 Why did you buy it for $90? 04:17 You live in the USA, right? 04:17 Yeah, why did you buy it for $90... 04:19 Lsc you have an 3ds well your very lucky 04:20 Im in comic shop right now 04:20 They rip me off 04:20 They sell batman for 9$ 04:21 You overpayed by $50... 04:21 Nightwing for 900$ 04:21 What, the minifigure? 04:21 Yes 04:22 I did not buy it 04:22 Ya...I wouldn't go there if they are trying to rip you off like that. 04:22 Definitely not. 04:22 The minifigure 04:22 Nightwing 04:22 Ya. 04:22 for $500 04:22 !? 04:23 No 900$ 04:23 $900 for a Nightwing Minifigure. That. Is. Ridiculous. 04:23 Oh $(900! 04:23 I can get it now for around $30... 04:23 It has no hair 04:23 Jeez 04:23 Lol, of course not. :p 04:23 Or sticks 04:24 If it did it would be $1,500. 04:24 Ikr? 04:25 Brb 04:26 Ugh, slow computer 04:26 I did have a mint nightwing I got form an store in canda for 10$ for the full fig and his bike 04:26 Nice. 04:27 I remember a while ago I was Arkham for half price at a store...I didn't buy it, came back the next day, and it was gone :( 04:27 *saw. 04:27 And I got an free batwing with it the new one 04:27 :( 04:28 I feel bad for you 04:28 Ya, but I've gotten a lot of other great deals lately, though. 04:28 I saw it in Walmart and I only saw it I was stupid not to buy it 04:29 That time I was only 9 04:29 LSC could you give the link to the LEGO story video? 04:29 I can't seem to find it 04:30 What!!!!!!!! 04:30 Sure 04:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdDU_BBJW9Y 04:30 :D Thanksio 04:30 brb 04:30 Hello everyone 04:30 Hi Shy 04:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdDU_BBJW9Y 04:30 Hey ShyTy! 04:30 Hi Jeyo, take your time 04:31 LSC, my man! How are you? 04:31 Awesome :D 04:31 What's the link? 04:31 By the way, The LEGO Story Video is EPIC. I loved it. 04:31 ? 04:31 Ya, but one thing annoyed me about it. 04:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdDU_BBJW9Y 04:32 At the end, they showed the current owner with a bunch of sets, but no BIONICLE :( 04:32 Hi Lord Law. How are you? 04:32 No respect for what led them through bankrupcy. 04:32 good 04:32 Awesome 04:32 and you? 04:32 Yeah 04:32 Hey Lord 04:33 *Lord Law 04:33 hi LSC 04:33 Watching the vid. 04:33 Might be afk for sometime 04:33 Oh 04:33 * Ok 04:33 Brb watching SWTCW :d 04:34 :D 04:35 Watching SWCW. 04:35 ""At least things can't get any worse." And then, she died. Nice script!" Comment on the Video XD XD XD 04:35 Note no T. 04:35 Someone else's Comment 04:36 Unknown Red Hatted Ninjago Pirate 04:36 *facepalm* 04:39 I was watching Lego store 04:40 I was watching Lego store 04:40 Lord law 04:41 Lmfs then I rember every one I first met here 04:42 ??? 04:44 Well, I'd better get going. Later guys! 04:44 back 04:45 Bye o/ 04:45 Bye Munch 04:45 o/ 04:46 o. 04:46 o/ 04:48 Back 04:48 Lego made wooden toys 04:48 Wow 04:50 Yeah 04:50 You didn't know that? 04:50 :) 04:52 hey 04:52 @Lol you didn't know that =P 04:52 o/ 04:52 LSC? 04:52 Jeyo? 04:53 Yeah? 04:53 Hi 04:53 hi 04:53 woah LSC is a chat mod O.o i must've forgot 04:54 so um 04:55 *elevator music plays* 04:55 Yeah? :P 04:55 ohai dere 04:56 LSC sorry for not updating the news on Minecraft =P 04:56 back 04:56 ah my love for prcrastionation 04:57 *pocrastination 04:57 Ah, it's fine 04:57 who plays ROBLOX 04:57 I don't 04:57 i'm addicted to the hero factory level 04:57 Nor do I 04:58 surprisingly NuffSaid1995 was already taken ;-; 04:58 i must have fans 04:59 lol 04:59 what/ 04:59 what? 04:59 =P 05:00 do you want to know how to say no in german... 05:00 NEIN 05:00 Nein, I don't want to know 05:00 :D 05:00 do you like megablocks.... NEIN!!!! 05:01 I'mma gonna try out Roblox 05:01 :D alot of us play it 05:01 I'm not included in those people 05:02 i would play minecraft nut people on here hate the game 05:02 *but 05:02 i type too fast 05:02 No, lots of people like it 05:02 LSC likes it 05:02 Bug likes it 05:02 and many others 05:02 People who like Minecraft don't like Roblox 05:02 and vise versa 05:03 i would let them play AOD with them but i got banned :| 05:03 *me 05:03 What's AOD? 05:03 a minecraft server hunters must kill all survivors in 10:00 05:04 i got banned for raging once in caps :3 05:04 Oh 05:04 Hi Lol 05:04 You gotta be Kidding Me! 05:04 StealthNinja is TAKEN 05:04 WHAT 05:04 THESE COPIERS 05:04 (wall) 05:04 *fans 05:05 =3 05:05 LSC 05:05 try THESyealthNinja 05:05 NuffSaid, what's your Username 05:05 So I can refer to you 05:05 *stealth 05:05 Nuffsaid1996 =P 05:05 XD 05:05 No capital S? 05:06 *NuffSaid1996 05:06 Ah, ok 05:06 yeah 05:07 try for your username StealthNinja(year you were born) 05:07 Yay! 05:07 I did LSCStealthNinja 05:07 WIN 05:07 StealthNinja1999? :P 05:07 XD 05:07 lemme check mai roblox 05:08 Ooh 05:08 I'm gonna play HF 05:08 I feel left out :( 05:08 no gifts yet :( did you do 1996 or did you do 1995 05:12 WOAH. 05:13 I (heart) ROBLOX. 05:13 :P 05:13 YES! 05:13 hey Guys 05:13 what about roblox 05:13 2 years of whaiting and finally 05:13 MvM is here 05:13 what is MvM 05:13 Man vs Machine update to TF2 05:14 @LSC ikr 05:14 we get to smash robots! 05:15 Hey o/ 05:15 i don't have team fortress 2 though 05:15 I like teen titans 05:15 this update is been whaited for 2 years 05:16 so do i @lol lycans 05:16 Valve has given as clues for 2 years 05:16 ass* 05:16 I think is going back on air in 2013 or 2012 05:16 yeah it is 05:17 from what i heard it sounds like it will be a bit different though 05:17 They look chibish 05:17 but they are not just from the cartoon 05:17 they originated form a DC comic 05:17 Robin was from batman 05:18 Raven was from .... 05:18 the new teen titans 05:18 Cyborg was from micheal jackson 05:18 what does that mean 05:19 Beast boy was from hulk??? 05:19 hulk is from marvel 05:19 I know 05:19 Is an joke 05:19 if you will be patient i can tell you who the 5 members of the cartoon are from 05:20 raven first debuted in DC Comics Presents #26 05:20 I know raven robin bb cyborg and firestorm 05:20 Omg raven is an race 05:21 Or she is cloning her self 05:21 beast boy/changeling debuted in Doom Patrol #99 05:21 O.o 05:22 Robin is Tim robin not dick robin 05:22 cyborg debuted in the same comic as raven 05:22 no in the anime it is richard 05:22 it's richard grayson 05:22 well bye den 05:22 Brb 05:23 "larry"'s real name is Nosyarg Kcid 05:23 dick grayson backwards 05:23 If you watch the batman you know robin is the same one as teen titans and robin was dick Greyson that mean's nothing 05:24 o/ 05:24 the batman is a different series as teen titans,not in the same universe either 05:24 hi 05:25 hey Irnakk o/ 05:26 Brb 05:26 Gtg I will wake up at 8.00 am so bye hope to talk again 05:26 Back 05:27 back 05:29 So... 05:29 so what 05:29 What should we talk about? 05:30 i dunno 05:31 I'm editing 05:33 k 05:43 So... 05:48 05:49 ? 05:50 How do you do that? 05:50 05:50 Spae 05:50 05:50 05:50 *space 05:50 05:50 Ok 05:50 05:50 :P 05:51 05:52 05:52 brb watching SQTCW 05:52 whoops 05:52 i mean SWTCW 05:52 Brb 05:52 which one? 05:53 the 2nd one 05:53 SWTCW = Star Wars: The Clone Wars 05:53 Oh noez! 05:53 ? 05:53 I want to go,bye! 05:53 o/ 05:53 bye 05:54 brb Watching SWTCW :d 05:55 Which 05:55 episode? 05:56 Is Clown wars gone? 05:56 Clown wars? 05:57 Yes. 05:58 Is that like a show or something? 05:58 Is there pies? 05:59 There has to be pies in the face if it's clown wars 05:59 Clown wars is saddly made into LEGO. 05:59 That's Clone Wars 05:59 No, Someone misspelled it. :P 06:00 gtg 06:00 bye o/ 06:00 o/ ;( 06:00 So it's a whole page based on 'false' information... 06:00 ^ 06:01 Obi-Clown Kenobi, and Anakin Clownwalker. :P 06:05 XD 06:09 o/ 06:12 gtg guys 06:12 o/ 06:12 o/ 06:12 Bye 06:12 Cya o/ 06:18 06:18 06:18 06:18 That's weird 06:27 So... 06:31 hey 06:32 Hey Anf o/ 06:32 guys? 06:32 hey 06:33 Chat's dead 06:35 yeah 06:35 i can see that 06:35 so how have u been? 06:35 Good 06:37 You? 06:39 good 06:40 That's good 06:41 im BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK 06:41 Lol 06:41 hello 06:41 Hey Lord 06:42 Hi Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 and King Anf The 10th 06:42 lol 06:42 its 1:42 AM my Time :P 06:42 Power Jim should be on should soon 06:42 Power Jim? 06:43 u dont no PJ 06:44 no... 06:44 ok dont worry 06:45 I don't think Jim would be on at 5ish 06:46 5-ish* 06:47 mabey 06:47 I gtg soon 06:47 ok 06:49 its 1 AM Not 5! 06:49 Set your clock Mister! 06:49 Its 1:49 AM! D:< 06:50 We live in Australia 06:50 It's 4:50 PM here 06:50 Where I am 06:50 O_O 06:51 1:51 AM 06:51 Mesa Tired >_< 06:52 gtg 06:52 bye 06:52 bye 06:56 Back 06:57 wb 06:57 Wb? 06:57 What's that mean? 06:57 Welcome Back 06:57 Oh. 06:57 Thanks 06:57 hey 06:58 where did u go 06:58 u just went off 06:58 I was going to go to my guitar lessons, but I feet sick so I didn't 06:59 ok 07:00 So... 07:01 what are ur favourite themes 07:01 I have so many... 07:02 Bionnicle,Star Wars,LoTR,and ninjago. 07:02 Bionicle* 07:02 Wam. Haven't you already asked that question? 07:02 no i asked vintage sets 07:02 Oh yeah 07:03 gtg bye everyone!! :) 07:03 Well Bionicle, Hero Factory, Star Wars, Spongebob, LOTR, Harry Potter, Batman, Superman and some more 07:03 A lot of Super Heroes 07:06 :/ 07:06 What? 07:06 :/ 07:07 Why are you doing that face? 07:07 :/ 07:07 If you do that same face 1 more time it's considered as spam... I think 07:07 :/ :/ :/ 07:08 Um... Mythrun, are you seeing this? 07:08 :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ :/ 07:08 Irnakk? Mythrun? 07:08 lol 07:08 That's not Lol. That could get you banned 07:08 irnakk isnt a wiki official 07:08 no wait nvm 07:09 I Dont think i can get banned for doing the :/ Face more then once 07:09 Yes you can 07:09 It's spamming 07:09 its not spamming 07:09 hang on brb chat is acting weird 07:09 Yes it is man 07:10 oh 07:10 Oh what? 07:11 Excuse me i didnt know i was arguing with a 5 year old 07:11 ? 07:11 Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000:Yes it is man 07:12 and like i told that other guy i dont think i can get ban for saying the word "Crap" 07:13 Honestly i dont really give a crap if i get banned from this wiki anyways, i barely go on it 07:13 You didn't say the word 07:13 yes i did 07:13 i said it in PM to him 07:14 To who? 07:14 he was trying to get me to edit alot more so i would "Look Better" and i said "i dont give a crap about my appearance" 07:14 Ok... 07:15 ok yourself 07:15 ? 07:15 I cant get banned for Saying Crap or Doing the :/ Face more than once 07:16 Well you can get kicked for the face, but I don't think anything can happen for 'swearing' 07:16 It's any face 07:16 Really.. 07:16 ...* 07:16 Crap is not a swear word 07:16 I know 07:17 That's why I did 'swearing' 07:17 stop it 07:17 your just confusing me now 07:18 Ok... 07:18 ok yourself 07:18 lol 07:19 So... 07:20 What do you want to talk about? 07:21 Nothing 07:22 Absolutely Nothing.... 07:22 Ok... 07:22 OK YOURSELF 07:22 (wall) 07:23 ooh i know a nice little game we could play 07:23 its called: 07:23 What is that made out of? 07:23 10 seconds 07:23 what is a rock made out of? 07:23 10 07:23 9 07:23 8 07:23 7 07:24 6 07:24 5 07:24 4 07:24 3 07:24 2 07:24 1 07:24 Rock stuff 07:24 WHAT IS ROCK STUFF MADE OUT OF? 07:24 10 07:24 9 07:24 8 07:24 7 07:24 6 07:24 5 07:24 4 07:24 3 07:24 2 07:24 1 07:24 Other Rock stuff 07:24 WHAT IS OTHER ROCK STUFF MADE OUT OF!? 07:24 10 07:24 Other other Rock stuff 07:24 9 07:24 8 07:24 7 07:24 WHAT IS OTHER OTHER ROCK STUFF MADE OUT OF?! 07:24 10 07:24 Other other other rock stuff 07:24 9 07:24 8 07:25 WHAT IS OTHER OTHER OTHER ROCK STUFF MADE OUT OF!? 07:25 Circles 07:25 10 07:25 9 07:25 8 07:25 7 07:25 65 07:25 4 07:25 3 07:25 Circles! 07:25 WHAT ARE CIRCLES MADE OUT OF!? 07:25 10 07:25 9 07:25 8 07:25 7 07:25 6 07:25 5 07:25 4 07:25 3 07:25 Atoms 07:25 2 07:25 WHAT ARE ATOMS MADE OUT OF!? 07:25 10 07:25 Neutrons 07:25 9 07:25 8 07:25 WHAT ARE NEUTRONS MADE OUT OF!? 07:25 10 07:25 9 07:25 8 07:25 7 07:25 6 07:25 5 07:25 Dark Matter 07:25 4 07:25 Stop. 07:26 Me? 07:26 Or him 07:26 Who do you think? 07:26 lol 07:26 Sorry 07:26 hi everyone 07:26 Hey Legaomaster 07:27 im working on some customs 07:27 Cool 07:27 can we at least do it in PM? 07:27 I know what the next answer is 07:29 meep 07:29 ok i will take that as a yes mythrun 07:29 Meep 07:30 meep 07:30 Meep 07:30 Meeeeeep 07:30 bye 07:33 So... 07:33 07:33 :P 07:34 07:35 o/ 07:35 Hi Clone 07:38 Sow what subject should we talk about? 07:38 So* 07:45 Anyone? 07:51 hey 07:52 Hi Anf? 07:56 2:56 AM... 07:58 08:58... 07:59 9:58 08:00 9:59 08:02 3 08:03 - 3:02 AM 08:10 >_< 08:11 3:11 AM... 10:13 hello 10:14 CJC 10:14 Thou dictator. 10:14 Clone - I was testing out the upload thing and so have some new images on my wikis mainpage 10:15 (And also this one: http://cjc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anniesboobs.png ) 10:15 Its not what it sounds like though 10:15 But I have to use monobook atm, as my wiki still won't edit in Oasis 10:16 Monobook, Monobook, Monobook POW! 10:16 Czech! o/ 10:17 o/ 10:17 Aww, CJC I saw the images title and got exited over nothing! 10:17 ... 10:17 CGCJ and CJC - Total freaks :P 10:17 I understand Czech's point. :P 10:18 Its what the monkey is called in the show. 10:18 I've only been on here for 30 minutes today :o 10:18 Oh no? 10:18 and CC already here :P 10:18 Czech check your talkpage on my Wiki 10:18 *CJC 10:18 @CGCJ I did 10:19 ? 10:19 I can't be bothered to leave messages, it's hard work 10:19 If its a pointless message like "join myz wiki itz cool its called customadventurefictionfanonminifigureninjago wiki" 10:19 I just respond on my talk page, usually with a "NO" 10:20 It wasn't that 10:20 With monobook, I have to see spotlights 10:20 I don't bother to reply 10:20 Ok 10:20 I;ve sorta broke the code again 10:20 (ime a lazee) 10:21 Ooh this mentions me http://cjc.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CJC95 10:22 (Also Clone, see the gifs I uploaded? :P ) 10:23 I saw the cheerleader one 10:23 (It was late at night when I was doing it, so I wanted something to lift my mood up - hence I googled "community gifs") 10:23 (And found those two on the main page) 10:23 Ooh 10:24 Nice gif ;) 10:24 moro 10:24 Hi Korppufin 10:24 i cant whait for tommorows night 10:24 Why? 10:24 becouse MvM is gonna be finally released fully 10:25 MvM? 10:25 Man Vs Machine update for Team Fortress 2 10:25 o/ 10:26 I cant wait for the Minifigures MMO. 10:26 http://www.teamfortress.com/mvm/ the day one is here 10:27 moro o/ 10:28 Hello everybody!! o/ 10:30 i cant whait for getting smash robots 10:32 New game - I need people to upload an image here, but take it turns, so I can mess around with js and see what happens http://cjc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload 10:32 Don't care what you upload 10:34 Ok 10:38 Uploaded http://cjc.wikia.com/wiki/File:756_%28The_Secrets_of_Gemino_part_4_of_5%29.jpg 11:38 :/ 11:39 Hi 11:41 Hi. 11:49 Hello! o/ 11:49 (eyeroll) 11:50 Bye everybody!! o/ 12:11 Hey o/ 12:11 o/ 12:12 Cool, Adidas did their own version of Don't Stop Me Now. 12:12 Creeper! 12:12 o/ 12:12 :D 12:13 o/ 12:13 Not sure if Wikia would have fixed the glitch yet. 12:14 Avatar glitch? 12:15 Yeah. 12:16 12:16 12:16 12:16 12:16 12:16 Ok 12:20 HEY Clone gunner commander jedi REMEMBER ME 12:20 HELLO 12:20 ? 12:20 No, and there's no need to capitalize those words 12:20 hello 12:21 o/ :| 12:21 morning 12:21 It is 13:21. 12:21 hey Irnak how did you do the symbols ? 12:22 ":)" 12:22 :) 12:22 what link 12:22 14:22 for Irnakk, right? 12:22 right 12:22 Wasn't talking to you! :/ 12:23 Clone gunner commander jedi how can i do the icons 12:23 14:23 now :P 12:23 Oh well I was close :P 12:23 :P 12:23 Clone gunner commander jedi how can i do the icons on chat 12:23 :( 12:23 Chancor say : ) without space. 12:23 ")\ 12:24 :D 12:24 (facewall) 12:24 :Q 12:24 :C 12:24 ... 12:24 :] 12:24 Stop it,please. 12:24 :] 12:24 sory 12:24 Full list of emoticons so please don't spam these 12:25 thanks gatta go 12:25 (spell) :P 12:26 Do you even know the meaning of grammar? 12:26 That's an emoticon. :P 12:26 Oh they left :/ 12:40 Irnakk? 12:41 Irnakk? 12:43 Iiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrnnnnnnnaaaaakkkkkk? 12:43 His name reminds me of a Wookiee. :3 12:44 :( 12:44 Irannk? 12:44 Irnakk? 12:46 I can't wait for this weekend! That's when I'm getting my 8GB RAM :d 12:47 Creeper! o/ 12:47 o/ 12:47 Irnakk, you there? 12:48 back 12:50 o/ 12:51 hi. 12:51 Hello 12:52 Hi Klagoer! 12:53 Hello CGCJ :) 12:56 We should renamed "Duck" to "Duck (Friends)" because there was a Duck in Castle... 12:58 When was there a duck in castle? 12:59 Medieval Market village 12:59 There were no ducks in that set 01:00 Yes there was 01:00 Just roosters and chickens 01:00 And a duck... 01:00 Look at the box 01:00 It's on your left 01:03 Link? 01:03 01:04 I was gonna get that, but I got Seaside House instead. 01:04 Dont get Medieval Market Village. 01:04 Why? 01:05 Irnakk I saw no duck 01:05 There are no numbers on the bags and all bags are mixed. 01:05 Clone, look at the smithu. 01:05 Smithy* 01:05 Just like most sets then -_- 01:05 Actually I would recommend that set 01:05 Seaside House didn't have numbers. 01:05 There is a duck in front of it. 01:06 Smithy? 01:06 I never finished the set 01:06 Blacksmith. 01:06 Oh 01:06 It costed me 16 minutes to find like 4 bricks. 01:06 That should be the fun of those sets 01:07 moro 01:07 o/ 01:07 im really exited 01:07 why cant they release full MvM today 01:07 About Team Fortress? 01:08 Because you would be excited yesterday. 01:08 Yes 01:08 im exited yeturday too 01:08 the update system is like 01:08 in 3 or 4 days 01:09 they release previews trailers wepoans maps or hedgear or maybe even a gamemode what has been introduced in the update 01:12 Ok 01:13 ... 01:15 Back 01:17 I miss LU ;( 01:17 I don't 01:17 Before it shut down i had an awesome Batman Property 01:18 It was over run with immature little kids :/ 01:18 ^ :P 01:19 That's why i always do missions ALONE. :P 01:20 Did* 01:22 :P 01:22 Went on the free to play version once 01:22 Never again shall I play online games 01:24 Unless I know the people that I'm playing with 01:24 :P 01:25 I ignored all the immature guys by putting them on the block list :P 01:25 Cool 01:26 XD 01:26 o/ 01:26 Besides the immature kids,the game was pretty good. 01:31 Ok 01:37 Irnakk? 01:37 Yes? 01:58 Hello 01:59 Oh no chat is dead. :( 02:28 :( 03:04 Hello Mythran and Awesomeknight1234 03:09 Hi. 03:09 http://blog.roblox.com/2012/08/roblox-partners-with-lego-for-lego-hero-factory-breakout/ 03:09 :D 03:09 I played the Hero Factory ROBLOX game. 03:09 ROBLOX rules. 03:10 :| 03:10 I don't like ROBLOX 03:10 Suit yourself. 03:10 ok 03:12 Cya, i'm going outside with friends 03:20 How is the ROBLOX game, Knight? 03:22 ... 03:22 Hi Makuta o/ 03:23 Heyo 03:25 The ROBLOX game is great. 03:25 It's an official one, too. 03:25 Which makes it epic. 03:25 If you play well enough, you get gear! 03:25 :D 03:25 It's a scavenger hunt/battle. 03:26 Cool. :D 03:27 I play Minecraft 03:28 I don't. 03:29 I play both. :| 03:29 It's cool 03:29 You should try the Hero Factory game. XD 03:30 :P 03:30 I will. :D 03:30 @ Legoboy: In your opinion. 03:30 When I saw it, I knew I had to show Bug. XD 03:30 xD 03:30 I still like it 03:31 I don't really care about other people's opinions 03:31 Good. Everyone needs their own opinions. 03:32 Yep ;) 03:32 And in my opinion, I personally dislike Minecraft. 03:33 Please shut up about minecraft while Knight is around. :| 03:36 Anyways, don't you all love those 2000-2009 themes? 03:36 They were some of my favorites... 03:37 Some I don't have sets of, but are still my favorites... 03:37 So I made a contest for them! :D 03:37 User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/August_Building_Contest 03:37 Meh, I'll add World City. 03:38 Ok makuta 03:38 *Makuta 03:39 I won't add BIONICLE, though. 03:40 BIONICLE is Technic, and the contest is System. 03:42 But BIONICLE was the best 03:42 Technic or System\ 03:42 Doesn't matter 03:44 Still. 03:44 I think BIONICLE was too popular. 03:44 It would be its own contest. 03:44 Not along with the other themes in this contest. 03:45 Hey, Cligra 03:45 Cligra o/ 03:46 Hello. Just passing through. :P 03:46 Hi. 03:46 SKP o/ 03:46 Hey, SKP. o/ 03:47 Hi guys o/ 03:49 "Look dayd, nuw I cahn byld evrytheeng." --Kjed in the LEGO Story. 03:51 :P 03:51 Who agrees Kjed sounded like that? XD 03:52 *Kjeld 03:53 I do 03:53 :P 03:54 Who is the next heir to the throne of the LEGO CEO? 03:55 Probably me, because of my awesome contests. 03:58 g2g dinner 03:59 brb in 2 mins 04:00 Dinner? Different time zones are annoying. :P 04:01 Hi 04:01 How it go 04:02 :) 04:03 Will any one talk 04:16 Nope. :P 04:18 ohai dere! 04:18 Hey. 04:18 o/ 04:18 Did you finish him? 04:19 finish wha- oh cole my camera batteries died and i don't have anymore :| 04:19 Ok. 04:20 i'll see if i can put in 1 shot and upload it 04:20 gimmie sec 04:20 You don't have what anymore? 04:43 BOO! 04:43 :D 04:48 Anyone here? D: 05:14 Hi 05:14 Hi. 05:21 I'm back 05:21 Hi 05:21 Hi Bug 05:21 Hi Jeyo 05:30 ... 05:32 Hey Munch o/ 05:32 o/ 05:33 Chat was just about to die 05:33 We need more people to join the contest. So far we only have 1. 05:33 you saved it by coming on 05:33 :D 05:33 Oh yeah. the contest 05:33 People need to join MY contest. 05:33 I can save chat from death! 05:34 :p 05:34 I can, too! 05:34 What's your contest, Knight? 05:34 User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/August_Building_Contest 05:34 *Mind Control Orbs, Mallock's staff.* 05:34 Have fun or you will die? 05:34 YES. >:D 05:34 *Takes sword out.* 05:34 Plus, mine might actually give you a real reward, like maybe a gift card. 05:35 o_O 05:35 How will you do that? 05:35 (Shipping.) 05:35 Via email, but that wouldn't happen for a while. 05:35 I won't join any contest with a real award. 05:35 Only after multiple contests. 05:35 I don't want to give out my email or address to get something like that. 05:36 Because they're both personal information. 05:36 No prob, you wouldn't have to enter into the prize contest. 05:36 I'm not giving my address anywhere here 05:36 My email... 05:36 maybe in PM IF I win 05:36 It would be optional if you win a contest. 05:37 :D you linked to Mission Time Freeze, Knight! :D 05:37 After a year, the winners would be able to enter it for some prize. 05:37 Hey o/ 05:37 o/ 05:38 Hey CS 05:38 hi CS 05:39 gtg 05:39 I heard you have the same problem with the avataar 05:39 *avatar 05:39 Bye o/ 05:39 Bye 05:40 Yeah. 05:40 Has it been fixed yet? 05:40 o/ 05:40 nope 05:41 Clone o/ 05:41 SKP told me he'll tell the Wikia community or something 05:41 Tomorrow 05:41 I might tell them now. 05:42 I'll head over to the secret wiki of secretness and tell them :) 05:42 Link to secret Wiki? :P 05:42 :P 05:43 There's no such thing :P 05:43 (eyeroll) 05:43 There is a link, but you will never find out unless you become a Councilor :P 05:43 Yeah 05:43 D: 05:44 NO! 05:44 (eyeroll) to you too 05:44 *Dies.* 05:44 What? 05:45 It's too bad you can't secretly link.. 05:45 what toyline should this be in? 05:45 http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?G=4493464 05:45 Why? 05:45 I'm making the page 05:45 What have you done? 05:45 Who? 05:45 ? 05:45 Knight. 05:46 ??? 05:46 Oh 05:46 Have you given the link to someone? 05:46 No. 05:46 (facewall) Spy, Dino 2010 05:47 I died because I can't have the link/ 05:47 *link. 05:47 Oh. 05:48 no, what toyline like Gear, office & school supplies, etc. 05:50 Dino Attack is the supertheme 05:50 System 05:50 it's not legos 05:50 LEGOs don't exist. 05:50 -_- 05:50 LEGO bricks do, though. 05:51 -_- 05:51 aw, fergetaboutit 05:52 Speedorz? 05:52 The Legends Of Chima? 05:52 I didn't even see it when I said System 05:52 I saw it now 05:53 (eyeroll) 05:53 :( 05:53 >:O 05:54 I am destroying redlinks! 05:54 blue is beast! 05:54 Btw at Super, it goes under collectibles and merchandise. 05:54 >:D 05:54 oh 05:56 Brb 05:58 heyo jeyo 05:59 Hi 05:59 Have you all seen Munchman's new contest? 05:59 User_blog:Munchman14/Contest_1:_Space_is_the_Place 06:01 And my contest? 06:01 User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/August_Building_Contest 06:01 Oh yeah 06:02 o/ 06:02 Hey Irnakk 06:02 o/ 06:03 redlinks are falling beneath the mighty onslaught of SuperSpyX! 06:03 Irnakk o/ 06:03 o/ 06:03 Hi 06:03 How are you? 06:04 Great. :) 06:04 hi 06:04 Hi 06:04 :| Videogammer sounds like Video Gamer1... 06:04 :| 06:04 did you guy seen lego 06:04 ? 06:04 ? 06:05 :| 06:05 LEGO Yes i did. 06:05 Hah, beat you to the question :p 06:05 :P 06:05 wutwut 06:05 legoisawsome did you seehim 06:06 Legoisawesome is nor Starrguy or something.. 06:06 Now* 06:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqELqRCnW6g&feature=plcp 06:06 And he's banned. 06:06 Yep. 06:06 Screw the Ne 06:06 munch who banned him 06:06 *Nether 06:06 I think Clone. 06:07 is he here 06:07 Ya, but he's away. You could PM him if you want. 06:07 g thanks 06:08 but he is mean i telling you that one 06:08 Didn't Starman cuss at you for ruining one of his wikis? 06:08 Ya. 06:08 I was there when he was banned. 06:08 Who is Starman 06:08 He swore at me at his wiki. 06:08 i did not ruin any of his wikia 06:08 Starrman = Legoisawesome 06:09 Oh 06:09 he keep,s asking to bring more people to his wikia 06:09 Oh well, I think Clone banned him for a month. 06:09 Legoisawesome acts like a little kid 06:09 ^ 06:09 ... 06:09 true legoboy 06:09 Stop talking behind peoples' backs. 06:10 LUWikiBot logs chat. 06:10 And i think he hasn't done any edits 06:10 Anyone can see the logs. 06:10 Yeah 06:10 Bum, bum, bum.... BUM! 06:10 Ok Sorry 06:10 It also logs when he cussed like a little kid. 06:10 *logs go into sawmill 06:10 BZZZZZZZZ 06:10 why don,tyou guy check his contribute in custom rider 06:10 chat sawdust 06:11 XD 06:11 *Sticks Spy's hat into sawmill.* 06:11 nooooooo! 06:11 i got banned from wikia because of him 06:12 *fills knight's pants with sawdust 06:12 itchy scratchy! 06:12 Show! 06:12 They fight! and bite! 06:12 :P 06:12 That was actually a giant troll's metal-skirt. 06:12 :P 06:12 um, oops 06:12 hey! giant troll! knight stuck that in your pants! 06:13 do you guys play lego batman2 06:13 Yep. 06:13 *troll: rargh, me get knight! 06:13 Trolls don't believe people in black suits. 06:13 Troll: LIAR! 06:13 Troll: I saw your hand stick it in! 06:13 troll:you calling me a liar??? we fight! 06:14 *Troll kills other troll.* 06:14 biff pow bam smack crucnh 06:14 Troll: You stuck this sawdust in my metal skirt! 06:14 superspyx teleports 06:14 back into the future 06:14 *Another troll sings: trolllolololol* 06:14 *Trolls are in the future, too.* 06:15 gets kitten 06:15 Descendent of the troll you put sawdust in its metal skirt sings you to death. 06:15 troll sees kitten 06:15 troll: AAUUGGHH! 06:15 Troll: Trolololololololololololol. 06:15 *Music destroys SuperSpyX.* 06:15 *me haz earmuffs 06:15 here troll, have some chicken! 06:15 Troll grows Shoop Da Woop and blasts Spy. 06:16 troll: yum yum gimme gimme 06:16 *troll eats chicken, chicken bomb explodes and kills troll 06:17 Troll comes back alive and hits you on the head with a rock. :}/ 06:17 *hard hat deflects rock 06:17 remote control car with chicken tied on top 06:17 zooom! 06:18 troll chases chicken all the way to great britain 06:18 Troll takes the controler. 06:18 *Awesomeknight appears.* 06:18 *Spy dies in the witness of such powerful awesomeness.* 06:18 spy is so super that he resurrectes 06:18 Drives the car into Spy's shoe. 06:18 knight is terrified and dies 06:19 *Awesomeknight is so awesome he can never be scared or die.* 06:19 spy breaks video gamer1's video games 06:19 *Spy realizes that resurrecting himself is a bad idea.* 06:19 Meh, those video games sucked anyways. 06:20 spy creates a parallel dimension and puts knight in it 06:20 *Vladek interrupts and knocks both knight and Spy to the ground* 06:20 *Knight cannot fall. His feet are too strong.* 06:20 I do nothing :P 06:20 *Disarms Spy and takes Knight's sword and slashes Spy. 06:21 *Knight stabs Vladek in the chest three times, and cuts of Vladek's head.* 06:21 *Vladek uses his powers and turns Awesome Knight into a Shadow Knight* 06:21 kelvar jacket deflects sword 06:21 Too late! 06:21 *Before any of that happens* 06:21 Kelvar jacket is bulletproof. 06:21 Not knife proof. 06:21 spy calls museum and they come and take knight 06:21 *Vladek is wearing armor and a helmet; knife is bent* 06:22 *Museum people die because of the witness of such great awesomeness.* 06:22 *All knights wear armor, yet they can die. 06:22 spy gets sliver of pure imagination and imagines a world without knight and video gamer 06:22 it happens 06:22 foom! 06:22 *His awesomeness melts the musem bars. :3 06:22 *Vladek is too powerful to die by a puny knife* 06:23 *But because of the lack of Awesomeknight, the world is ruled by evil. 06:23 *I used a sword.* 06:23 *and the evil is ruled by Vladek* 06:23 but superspyx's superness cleanses the world of all evil 06:23 *Exactly.* 06:23 and vladeck dies 06:23 I take a ship and crash into Spy. 06:23 *Mallock also rules the world.* 06:23 *not quite* 06:23 It's Vladek 06:23 *Vladek turns on Spy* 06:23 *There is only one choice now.* 06:23 *Bring back Knight.* 06:23 superspyx activates force field 06:24 *Spy is turned into a Shadow Knight* 06:24 I emit a force field. 06:24 force field blocks shadow 06:24 *Batman kills all* 06:24 The end 06:24 *Vladek breaks through the force field using the power of the book of Morcia* 06:24 *Spy is overcome* 06:25 spy finds more imagination and imagines his own universe, filled with only the people he wants, and then goes there 06:25 and leaves forever the evil world 06:25 *Batman throws batarang at Vladek* 06:25 I drive a plasma tank and shoot's Spy's army. 06:25 I'm in a different universe 06:25 *Vladek turns VG1 into a Shadow Knight* 06:25 that you cannot find 06:25 because the imagination hid it 06:25 *Knight returns.* 06:25 *Vladek Vistorius!* 06:25 *victorius 06:26 *The time is restored.* 06:26 *Vladek dies again.* 06:26 I track useing an imagination radar and find Spy. 06:26 *Batman kills Vladek* 06:26 *Vladek makes VG1 attack Awesomeknight* 06:26 I use my will. 06:26 And kill Vladek. 06:26 spy finds a stunningly beautiful girl, and sends her to knight, video and jeyo 06:26 *Vladek is immune because he controls the book of morcia* 06:26 they are all overcome by her beauty 06:26 *I destroy the book of Morcia* 06:27 *Vladek turns her into a Shadow Maiden* 06:27 *The book of Morcia is always with Vladek. You cannot rwch it* 06:27 *reach 06:27 I close Spy's universe using a black hole. 06:28 :3 06:28 spy threatens that if he is not made supreme ruler and completely indestructible and immune to anything, he will destroy brickipedia 06:28 *Ogel appears from the past* 06:28 *Ogel drops an Ice Orb* 06:28 Go on, Spy. 06:28 *Batman reaches the Book of Morcia with a batarang with a hook* 06:28 *all is frozen* 06:28 *Batman takes it* 06:28 except spy 06:28 And Batman 06:28 who has a top-secret ice-melter 06:28 I'll make another Wiki named Brickipedia. >:D 06:28 *Ogel steals book of Morcia from frozen Batman 06:28 * 06:28 I'll destroy the internet 06:29 and computers 06:29 and video games 06:29 Okay, this is getting old 06:29 and tvs 06:29 I'll destroy yours. 06:29 and all electronic devices! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 06:29 You guys are still going on with this? :p 06:29 yup 06:29 I'm winning 06:29 Yep :P 06:29 Right, Spy... 06:29 Yay, spam :/ 06:30 so the game ends, superspyx wins, and all is well 06:30 new topic: 06:30 what shall it be? 06:30 Nope 06:30 Batman Wins 06:30 *Vladek and Ogel team up. Ogel freezes the world and Vladek turns the combatants into Shadpw Knights* 06:30 Evil wins! 06:30 (eyeroll) 06:30 Now we're done 06:30 Spy, you're more vain in yourself then CJC. 06:31 do you like red-heads, brunettes, blondes or black haired girls 06:31 -_- 06:31 of course I'm vain 06:31 -_- 06:31 somebody has to be 06:31 and CJC isn't here right now 06:31 That not a good thing. 06:31 therefore, I am filling the void 06:31 Awesome is also vain.. 06:31 Well, I'd best be off 06:32 Bye o/ 06:32 ooh, you insulted knight! 06:32 o/ 06:32 Bye Jeyo! o/ 06:32 o/ 06:32 Knight does that to joke around. 06:32 Bye :( o/ 06:33 Hi. 06:34 Hi o/ 06:34 (eyeroll) So many new people... 06:34 ugh 06:34 bricki should have two chats 06:35 one for newbies, and one for veterans 06:35 They really should. 06:35 The most that ever come on is 17 06:35 veterans would be over one year on bricki 06:35 Then, there would be no mods on the newbie chat. :/ 06:35 therefore, I am a veteran 06:35 so? 06:35 let them burn! 06:36 No, mods would be on both chats. 06:36 >:D 06:36 Am i a newbie? 06:36 Yes 06:36 yup 06:36 :( 06:36 Yup. 06:37 When do I become a veteran 06:37 just wait awhile 06:37 You know, the mods would never come up with that idea. 06:37 Oh, ok 06:37 when you've been on bricki for a year 06:37 Ok 06:37 then you're a veteran 06:37 :D 06:37 Or 3 years like me... 06:37 In next April 06:37 Next Febuary. 06:37 well, I better go 06:38 \cya guys 06:38 o/ 06:38 SSX out 06:38 So.. 06:41 Clone, the first thing you answer me, is something bad for me. 06:41 My question is, Do you hate me? 06:46 Bye o/ 06:57 o/ 06:58 Hi Klagoer! 06:59 o/ 06:59 Hello 07:00 How are you? 07:00 Quite well, you? 07:01 I'm good 07:03 O/ 07:04 Irnakk! o/ 07:12 Irnakk? 07:13 Did you guys here about the new theme? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqCe5hXUobo 07:15 Yes 07:15 Yes? 07:16 Chima= cool, Speedorz= lame 07:16 :P 07:16 Both of them sound bad 07:16 :p 07:16 http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?ID=3957 07:20 I like Chima :( 07:21 :p 07:23 :P 07:24 You cant post topics on LMB about Ninjago ending XD 07:25 Really? Why not? 07:25 The little kids get angry? :P 07:26 Eurobrickz for life 07:27 There's no z in Eurobricks 07:28 I think it's because little kids wont keep complaoning to LEGO. :p 07:28 Complaining* 07:29 @CGCJ 07:29 That's the joke lol :P 07:34 (eyeroll) that was a joke? 07:34 Yes,it was. :p 07:35 Eeeyup 07:35 My humor fanatics. Get it? :D 07:35 :p Yes. 07:36 Woohoo 07:36 No, I don't get it :/ 07:36 I'll explain both. 07:38 The original was supposed to be a representation of the American "gangsta" 80s-90s culture. Adding the "z" and "for life" represented commonly used terms from that culture 07:38 Yup. 07:38 American (eyeroll) 07:39 The second one was a paronomasia. The paronomasia was on fantastic to fanatic, as we are LEGO fanatics. 07:41 Yub yub! 07:41 Retal uoy ees! 07:42 Nub nub! 07:43 Nub nub! xD 07:43 Hi guys o/ 07:44 O/ 07:44 o/ 07:44 Jeyo! 07:44 :D Clone! 07:46 JEYO! O/ 07:47 Aye oh, it is Jeyo! 07:47 Yar 07:47 What's this American ganster spelling? 07:47 *gangster 07:48 "Eurobrickz fo life" 07:48 :S 07:48 who said that? 07:48 Me 07:48 Punny 07:48 xD Oh 07:48 :P 07:49 (eyeroll) 07:49 (eyeroll) ? 07:49 Clone is not impressed :P 07:49 At my humor 07:49 I didn't even see the "Punny" 07:49 until just now 07:49 Impressed I am not 07:50 Hey Munch o/ 07:50 o/ 07:50 Clone isn't Munch impressed 07:50 (eyeroll) 07:50 I predicted that 07:50 o/ 07:53 IRNAKK! :D 07:53 Ji Irnakk 07:53 O/ 07:53 *Hi 07:53 o/ 07:53 Ji xD 07:53 Ji :p 07:53 Ji Jeyp 07:53 :p 07:56 Welcome back Mr. Irnakk ;) 07:58 :p 08:05 hi 08:06 Hi Clone PM 08:06 whats clone pm 08:06 Sorry, I messed up. I meant this: 08:06 Hi! 08:06 Clone PM 08:06 whats up 08:07 O/ 08:11 hi 08:11 Hey Munch 08:12 o/ 08:18 ... 08:37 So 08:37 um 08:37 Clone are you going to join the CVI event? 08:40 CVI? 08:40 Celebration VI 08:41 LSC!! 08:41 Hey guys! 08:41 :D 08:41 perfect timing 08:41 o/ 08:41 @Clone User_blog:NightblazeSaber/F12:_Celebration_VI 08:42 I'll stay for a bit, but I might have to go in 10 min or so 08:42 Oh :9 08:42 I finished two MCM Minifigures 08:42 * :( 08:42 MCM? 08:42 Adam Warlock and Adva 08:42 Custom:Marvel Collectible Super Heroes Minifigures 08:42 I just call it MCM for short 08:43 I'll upload 'em 08:43 LSC! O/ 08:43 :O 08:43 ? 08:43 Someone joined my Wiki 08:43 Hey Clone 08:43 :D 08:43 o/ 08:43 http://www.cubeecraft.wikia.com 08:45 08:45 08:45 Cool! 08:45 I like Adam the best 08:46 hey Munchman o/ 08:46 o/ 08:47 LSC PM 08:47 Yeah, Adam is pretty cool 08:49 Adva is my first female minifigure XD 08:49 (Pretty sure) 08:51 :( 08:51 Left 08:51 Sorry, my Desktop has some kind of bug. 08:51 Switched to my laptop. 08:52 Ah :) 08:53 Accidentally closed Chat 08:53 :P 08:53 :D 08:53 I do that a lot 08:53 :D 08:59 Back 09:08 LEGO_Pistol 09:08 Wow 09:08 so un-LEGO-like 09:08 to make a pistol that shoots! 09:09 Hey Bug! o/ 09:10 CJC! o/ 09:10 @Jeyo ikr? 09:10 They're so anti-gun nowadays 09:11 A friend of mine once tried to upload a custom to LEGO.com. In the description, he had the word "gun". They wouldn't let him upload it. 09:11 CJC MO/ 09:12 O/ * 09:14 LOLOLOL This fun place we were going to had an offer on Facebook that 50 people get a free something but my Dad missed it so he said, "1000 fans = 50 people? You gotta be kidding me." The place commented back they were going to open it back up XD 09:14 (the deal) 09:15 <1999bug> I can't say mini figure as one word on my iPod .__. 09:15 Speaking of guns, I read of another shooting in the US yesterday 09:15 Oh no.. 09:16 <1999bug> Anyway they have mini figure guns in lots of sets 09:18 :/ 09:18 Ikr 09:20 @Bug 09:20 Speedoz 09:20 Legends of Chima 09:20 ? 09:20 Oh 09:20 Lets be honest. Both names sound terrible. 09:21 Yes 09:21 they do 09:21 The good thing about theme names like "Alien Conquest" and "Monster Fighters" is it is obvious what they are about and not made up by some guy who addz "z" instead of "s" to make it seem cool 09:22 I miss orient Expedition 09:23 Hey Munch 09:23 o/ 09:23 Hi Munch 09:23 @Jeyo Same! 09:23 I miss Johnny Thunder 09:23 o/ 09:23 I have two variations of him 09:23 Great games, too 09:23 Yeah 09:23 We all do. 09:25 gtg 09:25 :( 09:26 Serious question - how do IPs keep commenting on the main page despite it having no comments>? 09:26 + 20:32 Article comments (LEGO Wiki) (3 changes) . . (3×) 09:26 N ! 20:32 (cur | prev) . . (+34)‎ . . 98.70.75.238 (Talk | block) (Created page with "I hate these ideas they are stupid") 09:26 N ! 20:31 (cur | prev) . . (+34)‎ . . 98.70.75.238 (Talk | block) (Created page with "I hate these ideas they are stupid") 09:26 N ! 20:31 (cur | prev) . . (+34)‎ . . 98.70.75.238 (Talk | block) (Created page with "I hate these ideas they are stupid") 09:27 Idk 09:27 No idea 09:27 That's odd, though 09:27 Very. 09:28 Ya, it is. 09:29 Hey CS 09:30 Hey o/ 09:30 What goes on? 09:31 hi 09:32 Hey Topher 09:32 Dang it 09:32 I gtg 09:32 :( 09:32 Bye guys 09:32 o/ 09:32 Its great Kingpinn uploaded the images of the stuff from Cligras redlink blog. BUT, did he have to use attempts to be humorous as names. 09:33 I am determined to get my upload working perfectly tonight Clone :P 09:33 Which requires lots more images to test the upload 09:33 \O k :P 09:33 Ok* 09:33 so wat's up peeps?? 09:34 Also, I watched an ep of OFAH on Lovefilm earlier :P 09:34 "wat" and "peeps" is :P 09:34 whatever CJC 09:35 You asked 09:36 i was talking about the grammar thing 09:36 whatever 09:36 I didn't correct your grammar. 09:37 ok sorry 09:38 I'm back everyone. 09:38 I need something (or someone :P ) else to find pictures about Clone 09:38 Also, Pcriot coming up with Hosting Account Suspended :S 09:38 09:39 Pictures about me? 09:40 haha stalker 09:40 " 09:40 Hosting Account Suspended 09:40 The x10Hosting account you have requested has been suspended. 09:40 09:40 If you are the account holder click here to resolve the suspension." Uh oh 09:40 great... 09:40 Hmm 09:40 I'll inform all the admins on our wikia one later 09:41 Who's account was hosting? 09:41 Ajr 09:41 (I think) 09:41 And he is off wherever 09:47 06:30 Spy, you're more vain in yourself then CJC. - :O 09:48 Someone takes me seriously when I say stuff about my awesomeness :P 09:48 :p 09:49 Yeah :P 09:49 Can an admin help me out with something? 09:49 Sure 09:51 I'm trying to get the YearSet template to count the correct amount of figs per set, but in all honesty I have no idea what to do. 09:51 Anyone good with templates? 09:51 No, sorry :/ 09:51 Just ignore it and make a good old fashioned manual template 09:52 (These young whippersnappers with their "automatic templates".) 09:52 Really, SKP said I had to use this one. 09:53 Yeah, but if it isn't working, go back to the old way. 09:53 I'd rather have templates that involve us putting in information by hand then ones that don't work 09:54 Ya, they're a pain. 09:54 Just do it per BP:UCS 09:55 Got it. I'll get working on it soon. 09:55 Its what I use most of the time, since I don't know half the policies on stuff :P 09:55 E.g, apparently we need to use the latest physical version in the infobox. However, if that image is crap, I'll just put an old one in, since it makes sense to use a good image in the infobox 09:55 It makes sense to use a template with correct information 09:56 Ya, it does. 09:56 So should I just rollback all of NXT's edits? 09:56 All? No. Rollback? No. Give me the link and tell me which one isn't working properly 09:57 2007 09:58 Through 2011 09:59 http://www.newsbiscuit.com/2012/08/08/lego-launches-new-coalition-cabinet-minifigures-range/ - Hehe 09:59 So what part of the template isn't working? Minifigures? 09:59 Primarily, yes. 09:59 Well, as far as I know, it takes the info from the infobox on that page 10:00 Via a semantic way which doesn't matter atm 10:00 However, it has to count them somehow. So It may just be issues with the articles. Give me an example 10:01 7775_Aquabase_Invasion , a 2007 set. 10:01 Although I dislike the template and how it mixes sets and gear 10:01 Okay, I have no clue where it is getting 8 from :L 10:02 Ya, I've tried a few methods, but nothing seems to work. 10:02 http://www.newsbiscuit.com/2012/08/13/we-want-the-old-you-back-%E2%80%93-an-open-letter-to-britain/ 10:03 Also things like the Eiffel Tower set showing up in the Creator and Duplo sections of the template. 10:03 Just undo and put BP:UCS in the reason. (Don't rollback). 10:04 So undo his edits? 10:04 Yeah 10:04 hi Bug Bug Bug Bug Bug 10:05 Alright, well thanks for the help. I'll start on that soon. 10:05 Later guys! 10:08 Hello 10:08 hi Crazed Penguin1 10:08 what happened to that account 10:09 It's CzechMate.... 10:09 your duplicate 10:09 Czech! 10:09 Crazed Penguin1 is my doppelganger 10:09 No he got the account renamed 10:09 ok 10:09 Crazed Penguin is my old name 10:09 He did? 10:09 Yes 10:09 he renamed his DUPE too? :P 10:09 No 10:14 I know he renamed Crazed Penguin 10:14 but I didn't know he renamed his dupe 10:14 Czech Czech Czech 10:14 I presume you get the hosting thing come up on pcriot too? 10:15 Yarr 10:16 Question - who has actually played the Batman quiz? 10:16 I did but it crashed before the last question 10:17 I finished it, all correct. 10:17 I did. 10:20 I saw BTTF 1 last night. 10:20 Great film. 10:21 What, for the first time? 10:22 Better than part 2, and slightly better than part 3 10:23 According to BTTF we have 2 years to invent hover cars and self tieing shoelaces 10:23 :P 10:24 Well, the showlaces are kinda invented, just not marketable. 10:25 Who knows what DAPRA and the like have already invented? :P 10:26 DAPRA? 10:26 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DARPA 10:26 (I had that loaded up because I anticipated that :P ) 10:27 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformer_%28flying_car%29 10:27 Yes, us Americans have many things kept under wraps. :p 10:29 hello 10:29 Hi Topher 10:30 wat up?? 10:33 Nothing much 10:34 cool I'm just doing stuff like listening to music and stuff 10:37 We do have hover-cars, but they ust aren't ready yet 10:37 We have a Sky-way, which, according to some scientist, will be ready in 40 years 10:38 brb/afk 10:41 It's such a downer when sets have variable like item numbers and names. :P 10:41 *variables 10:41 Cligsa 10:41 hai 10:42 Cligra! 10:42 Hello. 10:42 Does anyone know a LEGO site where they have 360* views of sets? 10:42 Cligra - Find my old LEGO Education ones and copy that 10:42 I'll look for it.. 10:42 The numbers for your phone things are the same length, so you won't need to mess about with the item number thing either 10:43 Its probaly one of them sites we link to 10:43 :P 10:43 Try official friends Czech 10:43 Ah yes, thank you. 10:44 Also, yay Cligra - you are an author on Click a Brick :D 10:44 :D 10:44 And Pcriot has buggered up 10:44 I'm mainly there to post occasional reviews. 10:44 Yeah, I saw. :/ 10:46 I'm still trying to post a review at Click A Brick, but so much has been on my plate 10:46 Hm, this reversal process is going to take a while :( 10:47 You can just go to edit history, find the last one before the change, click edit, then click save 10:48 Well I have to go now, bye o/ 10:48 Bye! 10:48 Did you find one Clig? 10:49 Still looking. 10:50 404800017_LEGO_MINDSTORMS_Education_NXT_Base_Set?action=edit 10:51 Found the books blog of yours.. Most of those didn't get made, right? :P 10:52 Probably none of them :P 10:52 Because I made it. And they weren't weird stuff like Guns 10:52 Huh. Actually, all of them. O_O 10:52 What?!?!?!?! :O 10:52 ^ 10:52 But. Redlink blog. 10:52 No one. But. Who. What. 10:53 (lol) 10:53 Still some redlinks on the final revision of Rubbish, though. :P 10:54 I reached 760 posts on the LEGO Message Boards 10:54 (Is that good?) 10:54 (^) 10:54 nah, there are people with more than 50,000 posts 10:54 and they're all spam :P 10:55 MT! 10:55 Heyo 10:56 I really like the Winter Village set and the Haunted House - Which set is better? 10:57 Haunted house. More rare figs, and its a first-time for Lego making a set like it 10:58 Hey o/ 10:58 Heyo Jeyo 10:58 Haunted House is probably the only thing I'd get for Christmads 10:59 hello o/ 10:59 Hello 10:59 Hi 11:01 D: 11:02 Oh, hello everyone! 11:02 Hi o/ 11:05 Hello 11:05 What's going on? 11:05 Hi 11:06 Hey 11:06 Just got two good pics of Pre Vizsla 11:06 Im back 11:06 11:06 That 11:06 Ya 11:06 is the scariest face I've ever seen on a minifigure 11:06 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/c/cc/Pre_Viszla_No_Helmet.png 11:06 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/9/93/Pre_Viszla_Helmet.png 11:07 His face is disturbing. 11:07 Ya 11:07 Ya 11:07 Very 11:07 Not as scary as this scary freak from the freakiest corner of the internet you've ever seen 11:07 ;) 11:07 lol 11:08 WHY it no working 11:09 stupid pcriot ain't working, stil :| 11:09 Man, my stupid CMod request hasn't gotten a single vote in 3 days(trying not to canvas). 11:09 How long has it been up? 11:09 @Data Just wait a few days, and I'm sure an outcome will be made 11:09 Who likes mortal kombat 11:09 I do 11:10 @Munch It's been up since last week. 11:10 I'm probably not going to get it. 11:10 Most requests last for a week, jtlyk. 11:10 It should be closed by now... 11:10 I can't close it though, because I've already voted 11:11 I can't get teen titans out of my head 11:11 Really, people who vote can't close? 11:11 It's not been up for a whole week though. 11:11 I tried 11:11 Ah. @ DM1 11:11 As long as you aren't biased, but find the newest admin who hasn't voted and ask them to close it: P 11:11 Wait until at least Friday/Thursday 11:11 :P * 11:11 hi Jeyo 11:11 i.e Me? 11:11 (:P) 11:11 Hi 11:12 If I don't get 9 yes votes overnight, I don't get the rights. 11:12 Tje code works at mine, why not here 11:12 Unless some of the opposes change sides. 11:12 The* 11:12 @DM1 Opposes don't always matter - it's about the reasons in the support 11:12 True. 11:13 really? 11:13 Wait, I thought I needed 80% yes votes. 11:13 It doesn't always work liek that 11:13 *like 11:13 I don't know Czech, we are back to number system on the votes though aren't we? 11:13 Ya, I thought we were. 11:13 I hate noobs asking my real name I put an ake name for an resan 11:13 @CJC Yeah, but 80% would be we'd need a very large amount of users in favour 11:14 Not if there is a consensus. 11:14 *clear. 11:14 9 more to be precise. 11:14 That's how many more votes I ned. 11:14 Screw percentages, just UCS :P 11:14 *need 11:14 UCS? 11:14 UCS? 11:14 Their oppose reasons are pretty weak to me. 11:14 Use common sense. 11:14 BP:UCS 11:14 Oh 11:15 right 11:15 I learned that today. :p 11:15 The only person who he had a problem with is CJC, who is know supporting him 11:15 I knew of that policy, I had just forogtton the title 11:15 *now 11:15 (Also, a good excuse for not knowing what the MoS contains :P ) 11:15 I have summer day camp 11:15 Well, more opposes than supports isn't a good sign. 11:16 There's no need to bring up what I did on my second day here. 11:16 ^@CJC 11:16 Anyway, I don't close RfCM and RfA and stuff anymore - Reason being we now have new admins and crats to worry about it 11:16 ? 11:16 what did you do? 11:16 I'll close it tomorrow, DM1 11:16 What you on bout? 11:16 I'm talking about me 11:16 (jk :P ) 11:17 Support my Lego cuusoo project when I make them 11:17 Plz 11:17 I wi 11:17 Lycans, please stop spamming. 11:17 Ok 11:17 (most likely successful, as there's only 2 reasons, and they aren't as well, well explained) 11:18 I was writeing I will thank you but I press enter 11:18 Speaking of closing nominations, I suppose my Adminship request could be archived now 11:18 SNOW 11:18 ok 11:18 ok? 11:18 @Jeyo Tell NBS 11:19 I'd agree, but ask someone else to do it. 11:19 @Jeyo Sounds like a good idea. 11:19 I technically can't close it 11:19 Ask User:SKP4472 11:19 (because I'm no crat) 11:19 He wanted me to get people to ask him stuff, so we all treat him as our leader. 11:19 Oh, it ha to be a B'crat who closes something like that? 11:19 *has 11:19 I mean....so he doesn't get bored. Definitely not a wikidomination plot 11:20 ...or is that what he wants you to think :p 11:21 Can I be an chat mod 11:21 If you pass a request 11:22 AHAHAHHAHA IT WORKS 11:22 IT WORKS 11:22 IT WORKS! 11:22 Just wondering, is Dataman going to pass the nom or not? 11:22 Where's ajr when you need him to fix the cabal. :/ 11:23 @Much Most likely yes 11:23 He went...somewhere 11:23 But first, a FORUM! 11:23 I just saying, he's been banned not only from chat but from the wiki itself... 11:24 @Munch Yah, we've had plenty of users like that ave successful requests 11:24 And there is no one who thought he deserved those more than myself, but look who was the first support. 11:25 Yes, that was before I actually looked up the guys police file. 11:25 Police file? 11:25 (I meant me) 11:25 That's what I call Logs :) 11:26 They show your criminal history. 11:26 I found a scarier face... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57889/lego/images/f/fe/Palpatine_other_side.png 11:26 (Me. As in, he spent most his time here at first insulting me) 11:26 Not as scary a Viszla's face 11:26 Didn't I do the same thing though? :p 11:26 *as 11:26 (But, the past few months he has stopped and started being constructive) 11:26 Did you? 11:26 No, jk. 11:27 More importantly. Someone upload an image so I can check I'm not going crazy 11:27 okay 11:27 Well, the most recent image is yours... 11:28 of Community. 11:28 Im' back 11:28 *I'm 11:29 What did I miss? 11:29 Later. 11:30 (Out of the 4 Community-related images on my wiki, it was the one that I felt I could actually upload here without any hint of moan) 11:31 What? 11:33 +2 images categorized :) 11:34 So...boredd 11:34 CJC, are you having the CGCJ glitch? 11:34 ^ 11:36 Keep freezing and not sending my messages 11:36 But. this is the fifth time I've typed this but none has got through :P 11:36 Weird. 11:37 Check your internet connection. I have the same issue if my connection is bad. 11:37 Can someone clear their cache and go to 11:37 Not me. 11:38 Wait, that looks different. 11:38 Omg every one is gone 11:38 Good. Try uploading an image - anything - without licensing 11:38 ... 11:39 I can't. I'm on my parent's computer.(my brother is busy on mine:P) 11:39 :P 11:39 No mod Is talking 11:40 works 11:41 Cjc95 is keep leaving 11:41 Do I? Oh well. 11:41 Is annoying 11:41 I have the glitch. You lot shall have to suffer :P 11:41 The CGCJ 11:41 *The CGCJ Glitch 11:42 :o 11:42 Brb 11:43 o/ 11:43 o/ 11:43 /: 11:43 Hi Dh 11:44 :/ 11:44 Heya. 11:44 Lol-What? 11:44 Hi cole 11:44 Hello. 11:44 I mean henry 11:44 lol 11:45 Who knows teen titans I do but I don't want to rember the theme 11:45 I used to watch it. 11:45 CJC95 you are mad 11:45 Stop leaving 11:45 I'm not leaving. 11:45 its a glitch 11:46 CJC-You have the CGCJ glitch? 11:46 the CCJ Glitch 11:46 Apparently so. 11:46 What is ccj 2012 08 14